


Hollow Bride

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: The legendary hollow bride has appeared in Karakura Town, and Ichigo is the lucky bride. His hollow powers are rising to the surface, the instincts to mate are rising. Things are about to get wild as powerful hollows fight for the right to pound Ichigo’s ass. Ichigo was wondering why he was so horny lately, some hollows aren’t sure they have a chance but Ichigo’s choice plays a roll and some hollows are HOT! Exhibition Bottom Ichigo/Harem
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 20
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Hollow Bride

The legendary hollow bride has appeared in Karakura Town, and Ichigo is the lucky bride. His hollow powers are rising to the surface, the instincts to mate are rising. Things are about to get wild as powerful hollows fight for the right to pound Ichigo’s ass. Ichigo was wondering why he was so horny lately, some hollows aren’t sure they have a chance but Ichigo’s choice plays a roll and some hollows are HOT! Exhibition Bottom Ichigo/Harem

Chapter 1 The Bride Appears

Ichigo’s hollow powers have fully awakened, thanks to the Vizards he has met his inner hollow and embraced him, now nothing can stop what is about to occur in Karakura Town. Just as the Great Spirit site is chosen at random and its the Soul Reaper’s job to protect it, there is a phenomenon Hollows wait for to. 

The Legendary Hollow Bride…

One appears every few decades or so…

The knowledge of the bride is shared between all hollows, a long dormant instinct awakening along with the bride…

-x-

Ichigo had just finished training with the vizards, and had returned home for a much wanted shower. ‘Man Shinji was being weird.’ They had helped him connect with his inner hollow, but Ichigo’s unification with him had come at quite the surprise. He could wear his hollow mask as long as he wanted, he could create a cero, and when he wore his mask he could even manifest a second zanpakuto this one pure white.

He felt it was time to head home. “You don’t have to head out so soon babe!” 

“Babe?” 

“I mean Ichigo, sorry slip of the tongue sugar.” 

“Yeah...umm well I’m gonna head home, but thanks you guys. I feel I’m ready to fight now!” Ichigo said before dashing off.

“Babe...I mean Ichigo wait...there’s so much more I can teach you!” Ichigo didn’t see it but Hiyori tripped Shinji and called him an idiot. 

A lot had happened, Ulquiorra and Yammy showed up, then the Vizards, then Grimmjow and his gang attacked. After his training Ichigo felt like he was ready for anything. His inner hollow wasn’t sure he was ready for this…

-x-

As Ichigo washed himself his soul was giving off vibes, rippling through the air and through space itself. When he was with the Vizards they had felt these vibes, but Hachi’s barriers had kept them from leaking out, for the most part. 

The arrancar felt it, it was like a siren’s call that couldn’t be ignored. Thanks to Ulquiorra’s report they knew immediately who this soul belonged to. The Soul Vibes held traces of Ichigo’s Spiritual Pressure. “Ichigo Kurosaki!” 

“No fucking way!” Grimmjow growled. The scar on his chest tingled. ‘He’s the one...the Hollow Bride!’ His cock bulged, demanding that they go and mate! After what happened the last time, he couldn’t afford to lose another arm. 

“Ooohhhh yes, the bride they have awakened!” Szayel started laughing like a maniac, even drooling a little. 

When Ulquiorra felt it, he started sulking in the corner. ‘I called the Hollow Bride trash...’ he chanted over and over in his head. 

The arrancar stormed Aizen’s throne room. “What is this?” 

Ulquiorra stepped forward. “Lord Aizen, we’d like to bring you an urgent request.” Aizen was stunned, many of the arrancar looked disheveled, Szayel looked positively unhinged.

“I’m listening...” 

“We would like to enter the human world and pursue Ichigo Kurosaki!” Another surprise. 

-x-

Ichigo finished his shower but noticed something. His cock standing perfectly erect once again. “Not again!” He always had quite a bit of stamina, but his libido was usually in check. During his hollow training every time he put on his mask he felt a surge or arousal that left him fighting with a hard on in his pants. 

It started to get worse, he started getting hard every time he was around Kensei, Shinji, and Rose. Yeah they were attractive men, but every time. Lisa was the only one who noticed and helped him slip away to take care of his little problem. 

He did the best he could on his own, but now that he was home he had just the right tools for this job. 

-x-

“I can’t in good conscience let my forces go and do as they please can I?” Aizen gave them a hard look. “Why the sudden interest in Ichigo Kurosaki?” 

“Because he’s the Hollow Bride!” the arrancar shouted nearly in perfect unison. 

“It appears his latent hollow powers have fully manifested, how interesting. What is this Hollow Bride?” 

Starrk stepped forward. “The Hollow Bride is the one who can fill the void of the Hollows.” some of the arrancar nodded. This just left Aizen with more questions. 

“Do you lot intend to fight each other over the young man’s hand?” He wasn’t sure if he could approve of that, losing his forces now would be a problem. 

“The bride can choose whoever they wish, be it by battle, speed, or power. The ones chosen by the bride are bound to them.” Barragon explained. “It is said the bride’s power is shared between all those they mate.”

From what Aizen gained from the flowery language, was that multiple hollows could mate with the bride, and after mating both the bride and the husband gained power. “How interesting, but I can’t have you all running wild in Karakura Town.” 

The hollows objected which forced Aizen to release his spiritual pressure. To his shock the holllows were actually resisting it. He sighed. “I can’t have Espada’s 1-5 running wild in the living world, a small party may be sent to retrieve Ichigo sound fair?” They agreed, it was the better of the two options.

“Haa, sucks to be you lot. Guess that means I get first crack at the bride myself!” Luppi said smugly. 

“I’m going too!” Grimmjow said. Luppi laughed. 

“As if the Bride would want a failed espada like you.” Grimmjow growled, he had lost both his rank and his arm. 

Luppi, Szayel, and Grimmjow were confirmed to go, Espada 7 and 9 decided to be patient and wait for the bride to come to them. Yammy was still too injured to go. Barragon gathered his elite fraccion. 

“Retrieve the bride and bring him here at all costs.” 

“Yes sir!” This allowed Ggio, Abirama, and Nirgge on the mission. 

Nnoitora grabbed Tesla. “Listen here, you are gonna go with them and make sure the bride is brought to me.” 

“Uh yes sir!” 

“Don’t let any of this other trash get ahead of you. I want to be the first one to mark the bride, understand?” 

“I...I won’t fail you!” 

A new invasion team was formed, their mission, retrieve Ichigo Kurosaki the Hollow Bride. 

-x-

Ichigo rummaged under his bed and found what he was looking for. He had gotten some special items as he had explored his growing desires a few years ago. He had tested each of them at least once, but after becoming a Soul Reaper and Rukia moved into his closet he didn’t exactly have much alone time. 

He locked the door and crawled into bed. “Oh man, why do I feel so hot lately.” His cock was already leaking pre-cum like crazy. “I guess I am in the spring of my youth I suppose.” 

Ichigo gathered his pre-cum and used it to coat his fingers. He spread his legs. ‘How long has it been since I’ve done this.’ He gulped and licked his lips. If he thought about it he could count the times he played with his ass on one hand. It was something he experimented with, but didn’t cross his mind often. Though not really fair considering he’s been training, fighting hollows, more training, fighting soul reapers, and recently fought arrancar. 

The last several months its been scratching at the back of his mind. The past few weeks its been pushed to the front of his mind. His insides have been tingling like crazy. He used his pre-cum as a starter, slowly working his finger inside. “Nnnnhhhh!” He was tight, his finger was being squeezed. ‘Whoa this feels so good...’ He wanted more.

One finger became two, and he began to really stir up his insides. “This feels great!” He fingered himself, thrusting his fingers back and forth. “Oh man ohhh!” He brushed something inside him that made his toes curl. 

His dick erupted shooting cum all over his chest and abs, spurt after spurt of thick seed. He was still hard? “Oh man, I still feel hot!” 

He decided to kick things up a notch and work his ass with three fingers. His entrance spasmed as it stretched and swallowed his digits. With one hand he worked his hole, brushing his sweet spot again and again as his free hand played with his cock. ‘Oh man, I’m masturbating while playing with my ass, if Grimmjow saw me like this...’ A surge shot through him. 

His cock got harder and his inner walls tightened around his fingers. ‘Why...why did I think about him?’ he blushed. Ichigo knew he shouldn’t have been thinking about his enemy like this, but he couldn’t deny the man was hot. 

He tried to think about someone else, but the blue haired espada kept coming back to his mind, making his heart skip a beat. ‘Fuck it!’ he tried to chase his orgasm and get it over with, but it wasn’t happening. He squeezed his dick and worked his sweet spot, his release seemed out of reach. 

‘Guess I need this.’ He removed his fingers and brought out his big toy. He got some lube and his dildo, and got it all nice and slicked up. Ichigo brought it to his hole and pushed it inside. It was hard to imagine Grimmjow being gentle with him but he didn’t care at the moment. 

His insides were so happy, the dildo reached deeper than his fingers and stretched him real good. “Ohh yeah!” he shuddered. ‘Did having this dildo inside me feel this good before, oh man!’ 

He imagined Grimmjow being the one between his legs, with that smug look on his face. He started working the toy in and out of his ass, slowly building to a brutal pace. ‘This is how Grimmjow would fuck wouldn’t he? Man this feels kinda dirty, he’s my enemy but...’ he shivered. 

Ichigo could see that man’s smirk, could hear his voice. It made him feel hotter, he felt his need boiling deep inside him. He began working his cock in tandem with his toy. ‘Yes, yes, this is it!’ 

“Ahhhhhh!” He cried out as his orgasm tipped and he came, hitting his face, neck, chest, abs, and spilling all over his hand and crotch. He accidentally let his tongue slip out and got a taste of his own cum. He expected it to be bitter but it was oddly sweet. ‘Weird...’ he was a bit exhausted, and was gonna pull the toy out but...he kinda liked having it inside. 

He cleaned up a bit, and felt the strange heat he’s been feeling settle a bit. As Ichigo laid down for a nap, he faintly heard his hollow whisper. “I’m sorry!” A ring appeared around his finger, it was white with the diamond placement being filled by a hollow mask. 

To be continued


	2. Invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Invasion

Ichigo woke up early, his body unusually horny; skin flushed, nipples swollen, cock hard and leaking, his entrance was throbbing around the toy inside him. “Oh man, I must be pent up!” He felt hot inside, and too drained to jerk off. “Guess I’m going for a cold shower.”

Kurosaki removed the toy and he whined at the loss. ‘What the hell!?’ his legs suddenly felt like jelly. He shook his head and moved to get washed up. ‘Maybe, I’ll hold off using this again...’ he cleaned off the toy and put it away.

He got his shower, but the cold water didn’t soothe the heat pumping in his veins. “Fuck...what’s going...on...” Ichigo didn’t notice his new accessory, until the gargantas started opening in the sky. The overwhelming spiritual pressure was so great even Ichigo noticed it.

His ring pulsed, and Ichigo moaned. “What is this thing?” He tried to pull the ring off but it didn’t work. “Damn it, I need to get dressed and get to Urahara.” His ring pulsed and white threads spread over his body, white spirit clothe formed over him. “This looks like Shiro’s!?”

“Well...at least I’m dressed time to move!” Ichigo didn’t have his zanpakuto for some reason, and with so many enemy spiritual pressures he had to act fast. He slipped out of his home, and made a run for it. He knew the hollows could track powerful spiritual pressures so he didn’t want to bring the hollows here.

Such a grand invasion got the attention of the Soul Reapers, even Kisuke couldn’t sit by with this many intruders.

-x-

Espada 6 Luppi, Espada 8 Szayel, and former Espada Grimmjow, their reiatsu alone was intense. Ggio, Abirama, Nirgge, and Tesla were behind them. “So this is the human world, how interesting...” Szayel activated his pesquisa. “Looks like we will have company.”

“We should split up, the first to find the bride gets to claim him!” Luppi said with a chuckle.

“Luppi-sama, that wasn’t our mission, we need to retrieve the bride safely.” Tesla spoke to the espada with respect, but Luppi smacked him.

“I didn’t ask your opinion. The bride is a true prize, one only worthy to the strongest of hollows.” He shot a glance at Grimmjow. “Broken beasts have no place before him.”

“You bastard!” Grimmjow growled.

“As twisted as ever Luppi, but you should watch your mouth worth is decided by the Bride, and you don’t have that protection yet.”

“Oh I will, once I get him in my grasp, I’ll satisfy him so much I’ll be his only husband!” Luppi laughed and went off to find Ichigo. Grimmjow however, went the opposite way Luppi went.

‘I wasn’t able to track him with my pesquisa, guess that’s the thrill of the chase!’ Szayel thought. He clapped his hands. “Well boys let the chase begin, try not to die and keep the Soul Reapers out of our hair. Send up a flare if you find the Bride!” the hollows scattered.

Grimmjow wasn’t stupid, he remembered Ichigo’s scent very well and was able to track it. ‘I have to find him first.’ He caressed his scar, feeling his heart pound in his chest like a drum.

-x-

“Honestly, why are you getting in my way?” Luppi sighed in frustration. He was surrounded by Ikkaku, Yumechika, Rangiku, and Toshiro.

“What are you doing here hollow?” Toshiro glared.

“Listen here runt, I’m Espada 6, and you are keeping me from my bride. Get out of the way or die!” he released his spiritual pressure, but all that did was have the three lieutenants release their zanpakuto, and Toshiro to go bankai. “Fine, it’s your death. Strangle...Trepadora!”

-x-

“Ah Kisuke Urahara, I bet you are wondering what we are doing here?” Szayel faced off against the blonde shinigami. “I have plenty of questions for you as well.”

“Well you seem like a smart guy, I trust you’ll be able to give me some answers or you won’t be walking away with your life.” Their spiritual pressures clashed.

-x-

Tesla wasn’t as dumb as the espada thought he was, he followed after Grimmjow, having a feeling the one armed espada would be key to finding the bride.

-x-

Chad had recovered from his training with Renji, and with the aid of Noba he went out to face one of the hollows. The two bumped into Nirgge. “Get out of my way, humans?” he felt strange powers from the two.

“Not gonna happen!” Chad activated his power, while Noba opened up a worm hole.

“Very well, I’m looking for Ichigo Kurosaki, you know him?”

“Ichigo?” Chad’s eyes widened. Nirgge charged at them sword drawn.

“I’ll take that as a yes!”

-x-

Renji met with Abirama, the two proud warriors exchanging names. “Renji Abarai huh? I’ll offer your body to the Hollow Bride to show my strength!” He charged at Renji and the two began to clash.

‘What the hell is a Hollow Bride?’ he thought and began to clash with the hollow. “I don’t think so, Roar Zabimaru!”

-x-

Tessai confronted Ggio along with Ririn and Kurodo. “You wouldn’t happen to know where the Hollow Bride is do you?”

“Never heard of such a thing!”

“Really, bet you could find him though right, just like how you lot tracked me down?” Ggio draws his sword. “I bet those two have advanced tracking skills.”

-x-

‘Everyone is engaging the enemy, I can’t just sit back and do nothing.’ He was a bit embarrassed as he was still aroused.

Suddenly Ichigo froze feeling a very familiar source of spiritual pressure. He looked up and spotted the man. “Grimmjow...” his heart fluttered, and his manhood twitched.

The bluenette charged, catching Kurosaki and pulling him into a nearby alley. “Kurosaki...” Grimmjow growled. ‘Oh fuck he smells so good.’ He could smell the boy’s arousal, turning him on something fierce.

“Grimmjow, what are you doing?” Ichigo was blushing. Shocked that the arrancar wasn’t killing him. He should be happy about that, but he was still confused. Grimmjow purred and ground his hips. ‘That’s not his sword...’ he gulped.

“Please, let me have you!” Grimmjow’s grip on him tightened.

“What are you talking about? Are you drunk?” The arrancar chuckled.

“Do you not know who you are?” Grimmjow licked his cheek. “I can protect you, I will protect you. Let me be yours!” He nuzzled his neck.

Ichigo was beyond confused, what wasn’t helping was his aching dick, Grimmjow having a strong musky scent, and feeling the male’s penis was making his knees go weak. It was hard to think, and only getting harder. “Wait wait wait, hold up!” Ichigo pushed at his chest, and was shocked at how easily the male backed off.

The look on his face was heart breaking. “I’m sorry, please don’t hate me. I’m still strong, I can be better, I can still serve you!” Ichigo finally noticed he was lacking an arm. His chocolate eyes melted, for Ichigo this wasn’t an enemy, not right now.

Grimmjow was a powerful man, he knew that having fought him before. He was the type who could take hits and come back swinging. In an instant the hollow looked defeated, like Ichigo could shatter his very soul with a single word. If he was one with a more wicked heart that’s what he’d do...

Ichigo cupped his unmasked cheek, the bluenette leaning into the touch. He mistook Grimmjow’s state was because he was missing his arm. ‘I want to help him!’ His ring pulsed, and Ichigo’s reiatsu poured into him.

The former espada moaned, the scar Ichigo left on him growing hot and tingly, ripples of pleasure spreading through his form. He gasped as his arm reformed. Grimmjow’s eyes widened. “Did I...do that…?” Ichigo was just as stunned.

“This is the power of the Hollow Bride!” Grimmjow smirked, making Ichigo shiver. “You are bloody fantastic!” His reiatsu spiked, washing over Ichigo and charging his arousal. It wasn’t choking him, or intimidating, it was beckoning him. “Marry me!” He wrapped both arms around Ichigo.

“Ehh?!” His heart fluttered. His head was spinning and he sank into his inner world. Shiro was waiting for him. “Shiro, what the fuck is happening?”

“I’m sorry King, it appears I have some explaining to do.”

“Explain fast, I have a horny arrancar who I think has lost his mind.”

“Do you want him?” Shiro asked.

“I...” he blushed. “Um what?”

“Do you want to have sex with him?”

“He’s my enemy...”

“Who you just helped, you gave him back his arm.” Shiro crossed his arms. “If you want him King then accept him, he’ll make you feel so good.”

“He tried to kill me, I shouldn’t...”

“We survived, and we marked him. He’s ours.” Ichigo remembered his fantasy and felt another surge of arousal. “We are the Hollow Bride, a rare breed, his feelings for us are clear. We can help the hollows, we can save them, and they can give us what we need.”

Ichigo left the inner world. He leaned forward and licked the scar he left on Grimmjow. The act was both cute and super arousing, Grimmjow’s dick felt ready to burst. “Take off your clothes.” The arrancar blushed, and grinned.

He didn’t know much about the Hollow Bride or whatever, but he knew what he wanted. He’d worry about the consequences later.

To be continued...The First Mate


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 3 The First Mate

Grimmjow was grinning, like the cat that got the canary. He stripped off the shitty clothes Aizen made him wear. The blue haired espada preferred to be free and naked. It was his natural state as an arrancar, Aizen said that wouldn’t be appropriate and provided him with his uniform. White to be the opposite of the black robes of the shinigami. ‘White looks good for the hollow bride!’ 

He tried to object, but objecting to Aizen’s led to painful punishment and humiliation. The loss of his arm and rank was just the recent jab at his pride. None of that mattered now. His clothing was cast aside, his big hard dick snapping up and slapping his abs. 

‘He’s so sexy!’ Ichigo thought. ‘And so big!’ The sight of his massive arrancar cock had Ichigo’s insides throbbing. 

Grimmjow was indeed a devilishly handsome beast of a man. Broad shoulders, thick pecs, rock hard abs, toned arms, powerful legs, a sexy toned ass, lean back muscles, a thick hard cock with huge nuts. No matter where you looked he was a stud. 

He bore only two scars, the one Ichigo left him, and the one that was made when his rank was taken. Ichigo inspected him, he didn’t even realize he was doing it, but he was totally checking Grimmjow out. His burning gaze turning the former espada on.

Ichigo circled him, marveling his chiseled physique. 

“May I touch you?” His fingers were itching to touch. 

“Fuck yes!” Grimmjow growled. Hollows had different ways for picking mates. Ichigo already knew his strength, now he was inspecting his body. He was eager, practically dripping with anticipation. 

He stood still as Ichigo cupped his face, feeling his mask and his cheek at the same time. ‘He’s so handsome, I didn’t really notice before...’

‘Yeah sure...king...’ Shiro wasn’t buying that. Grimmjow was the definition of sexy and they both knew it. He just didn’t want to admit it since he was their enemy. Ichigo’s hands roamed over him, feeling his pecs, his abs, even tracing his hollow hole. 

Grimmjow purred and arched into his touch. His cock was begging to be touched, and while he was tempted he moved around to his backside. He groped Grimmjow’s butt, making the man grunt and growl. ‘His ass is so tight and bouncy!’ 

He had the kind of cheeks you wanna squeeze when your partner bottom’s out inside you or in a heavy make out session. If Grimmjow walked around his house naked Ichigo probably couldn’t help himself but give his booty a slap. Here he was...so he did…

Smack! 

Grimmjow grunted, back arching, and he growled. ‘Oh shit...’ Ichigo began to sweat. The bluenette looked back at him panting, his grin growing. 

“Do that again!” 

‘He likes it?!’ Ichigo felt his dick twitch. Smack!

“Nnnnhhh!” His dick bobbed. 

Ichigo trailed his hands along the back, Grimmjow flinching when Ichigo touched his back scar. “I remember this is where your espada number was.” 

“I’m no longer the Sixth Espada. I’m a joke to the other espada.” Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow from behind pressing against him. 

“Even if you are or were an espada, I think you are great!” Grimmjow did not cry, he did tear up a little, but he absolutely did not cry. Having Ichigo hold him from behind had his heart racing. The scar healed, his number was gone, but Grimmjow didn’t need it anymore. 

‘I want him, I want him so much!’ The feeling was mutual. Ichigo’s hand trailed over Grimmjow’s chest again feeling his scar. “This one I wear with honor.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“You were strong, strong enough to mark me. I’m not a bastard like Nnoitora, I respect strength. I will always remember our first encounter as crazy as it was.” Ichigo didn’t know who Nnoitora was but got the gist. 

“You did try to kill me, but even so you sure as hell left an impression.” The man’s been haunting his wet dreams since. 

Ichigo finished examining Grimmjow’s sexy body. The naked male turned around and got down on one knee. The action and pose alone was enough for Ichigo to blush. “Grimmjow what are you doing?” 

Instead of a ring Grimmjow summoned his zanpakuto. “I offer to you, Ichigo Kurosaki, the Hollow Bride, my Pantera, my power, my life, my body, my loyalty, and my heart.” The proclomation made Ichigo’s heart flutter. He raised his zanpakuto to Ichigo, who took it. 

His ring pulsed, and Grimmjow’s zanpakuto changed into a ring. ‘Put the ring on him king, complete the ritual, and he will belong to you and you him.’ 

“Grimmjow, with this ring, I bind us together. I ask that you live for us, our future, and stand with me as we face the challenges ahead.” Grimmjow gave his hand. 

“I swear!” Ichigo slipped the ring onto his ring finger. His hollow bride ring resonated with Grimmjow’s ring. Grimmjow felt power flood through him, it felt like the day he became an adjuchas. It was like he was evolving as an arrancar. 

His heart pounded in his chest, pleasure coursing through him. He was ready to burst, his balls swelling a bit. 

“You may kiss the bride!” Grimmjow took the invitation an captured Ichigo’s lips. “Mmm!” 

Grimmjow licked his lips, and Ichigo opened his mouth. The bluenette purred deepening the kiss. He played with Ichigo’s tongue coaxing the young man to kiss back. It was a dance neither one wanted to end, but they needed to breathe. 

The kiss broke apart for air, both males panting. Grimmjow recovered first, kissing Ichigo’s neck as he worked to undo the robe. He didn’t have to work much as his robe unraveled. 

Ichigo gasped, another trick of the ring, the spirit threads were woven into a bed for them. Soon he was naked, and there was a nice looking bed for them to consummate their relationship. The frame was made of metal similar to Ichigo’s bankai, Ichigo’s hollow mask appearing in the headboard. 

Grimmjow was focused on the naked orangette before him. As much as he wanted to strip Ichigo himself he was beautiful. Grimmjow scooped Ichigo up bridal style, carrying him to the bed. 

He yelped as he was dropped onto the bed and Grimmjow crawled on top of him. “You are beautiful!” He purred and kissed him. He brought their hard dicks together, making Ichigo groan and buck. “Ohh yes!” He ground his hips down, kissing Ichigo again and frotting against him. 

Their balls clapped together, as Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow’s neck, one hand lacing his fingers through his blue hair. His reiatsu was licking at Grimmjow’s bare skin making the bluenette purr. He responded by releasing his own pressure. 

“Ahh!” Ichigo arched his back, panting heatedly. “Grimmjow please!” 

“I want to take my time with you, to show you pleasure...” He ground his hips against him, making him buck in response. “But I didn’t come here alone, and you are giving off such tantalizing pressure.” His hands traveled up Ichigo’s body and started toying with his pert nipples. 

“Ahh Grimmjow please!” Ichigo was so horny, he had almost forgotten there was an invasion going on. 

“My bride, allow me to give you a taste of the pleasure I will offer you.” He kissed Ichigo again, he couldn’t get enough of his lips. He licked down his body, making Ichigo shiver. Oh how he wished he had time to fully explore his bride’s body, but the soul reapers would only be able to hold off the others for so long. “I’d love to transform and give you all of me.” He kissed his toned stomach. “But that will just have to wait till next time!” 

He soon was face to face with Ichigo’s hard and dripping cock. Ichigo shivered as Grimmjow blew on his wet dick. “Bastard don’t tease me!” 

“If you insist!” 

“Oh my god!” Ichigo cried out, his toes curling as Grimmjow sucked him down to the root in one go! His eyes fluttered as his heart skipped a beat. Grimmjow purred and started slurping and bobbing, not giving a moment of rest. “Ohh fuck Grimmjow, ohh!” His purrs were sending pleasing vibrations through his shaft. His sucks felt like he was pulling his soul out of him. Plus he looked so damn sexy doing it. 

He laced his fingers through his thick locks, scratching at the male’s scalp earning more purrs. Grimmjow began to greedily lap at his length. His reiatsu began to pool towards his groin increasing Ichigo’s pleasure. Each lick seemed to stimulate his reiatsu, giving little zaps of pleasure all over. 

Grimmjow gave his cock head a tongue lashing, lapping up his pre-cum. It turned him on, his sucks grew hungrier, his licks more needy. ‘Kitty wants his milk!’ He played with Ichigo’s balls making the orangette squirm. 

‘He’s as wild as I thought!’ It was so much and so good! “Grimmjow...cumming!” he bucked into his mouth. His balls lurched and his cum shot out. Grimmjow acted fast pulling back till only the tip remained. He held Ichigo’s cum in his mouth, using his free hand to grab his shaft, squeezing and pumping him as he sucked the head. ‘Oh damn!’ 

Ichigo shook and drooled, as Grimmjow milked him through his release, getting more cum. “Greedy!” Ichigo panted. 

The bluenette savored his treat, rolling his semen over his tongue, before gulping it down. His body spasmed in a dry orgasm, something that could only be described as a cumgasm. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow pulled off his cock with a wet pop, licking his lips as he savored the flavor. Grimmjow wanted more of that tasty man milk, but if he didn’t press on and mate with Ichigo someone might show up and interfere.

“Please present for me!” His tone was heavy, laced with lust, Grimmjow’s dick was even thicker now looking ready to burst. Ichigo spread his cheeks exposing his twitching hole. “Do you play with yourself here?” he traced the rim with his finger. 

“Don’t look so smug!”

“I’m not, I’m happy!” Ichigo wanted to snap saying something like, “Tell that to your face” but he was grinning wickedly. He buried his face in Ichigo’s ass and began to tongue fuck Ichigo’s hole 

“Ohh fuck!” He was being out by a beast, he thrust his tongue in deep and wiggled it inside. He was trying to get Ichigo’s insides nice and wet. His saliva pooled deeper and deeper. 

‘His insides are so soft.’ His cock was throbbing, the need to cum and be inside him. 

“What is this, why does this feel so good, so different, so hot!?” Ichigo was losing it, he felt so sensitive more so than yesterday. The need to be filled was scratching at the back of his mind. 

Grimmjow pulled away from his hole and replaced his tongue with his fingers. He thrust two digits inside. “Hollows are unique, we have special nerves in our asses that increase pleasure. Seems yours are coming in nicely!” He said before diving back in to feast upon Ichigo’s sweet hole. 

‘No wonder I felt so sensitive and empty when I removed the toy.’ Grimmjow was big, much bigger than his toy. He NEEDED to be fucked NOW! To make matters worse Grimmjow was driving him wild with his tongue and fingers. He used his free hand to play with Ichigo’s cock. 

“Ahh fuck Grimmjow, please I’m gonna cum!” That seemed to only excite the former espada more. His fingers and tongue worked together pushing Ichigo over the edge. “Fuck!” 

“Delicious!” He collected Ichigo’s cum and used it to coat his dick. It was pulsing, his power was concentrated there. 

“Grimmjow, please fuck me, I need you so much!” 

“I love seeing that fire in your eyes, it’s what made me love you!” He lined up his cock, the tip brushing his entrance. 

“Just shut up and fuck me!” Ichigo growled, his eyes flash gold. 

“One last thing,” he leaned in close. “I’m even bigger in my release form!” He said before thrusting in. 

“Fuck!” Ichigo hissed and he clawed at Grimmjow’s back. His nails couldn’t break his skin, but it felt good for the bluenette. 

“Yes so tight, so perfect!” Grimmjow salivated as he sank into Ichigo’s welcoming hole. He couldn’t help it once he was balls deep he came hard. “Fuck!” He blushed. 

Ichigo smirked at him. “Shut it!” He was still hard even as he pumped him full of seed. 

“It feels good Grimmjow, I want you to cum in me more!” He rocked against him, his twitching dick rubbing against Grimmjow’s abs. 

“Then I’ll breed you up good!” He waited a bit, before he started to move, thrusting back and forth. Ichigo moaned and howled, arching his back as Grimmjow’s rough fucks had his dick brushing his prostate vigorously. Grimmjow’s heavy balls slapped against Ichigo’s ass again and again. 

‘He’s fucking me so good, he’s just as wild as I imagined!’ Grimmjow bit one of his nipples. ‘He’s a beast!’ he ground his hips, digging his dick against his sweet spot. ‘He’s an animal!’ He panted and grunted his pace not stopping. Ichigo began to tear up. ‘I love him!’ 

Grimmjow stopped his thrusts. “Ichigo...you are crying, did I do something wrong?” 

Ichigo snorted. “Don’t stop baka. Breed me!” he purred and kissed his cheek. Grimmjow’s engine was revved back up to max. ‘Even this beast has a soft side. I’m glad you were my first Grimmjow!’ 

Grimmjow fucked Ichigo into the mattress. Their moans and the sounds of skin striking skin echoed around them. Their skin was flushed, chasing pleasure farther and farther. “Grimmjow I’m cumming!” 

“Me too, together!” His thrusts got even more brutal, Ichigo’s inner walls tightening around his thrusting dick. Friction sending pleasure through the two as they tipped the scales. 

Their climaxes hit, Grimmjow pumping Ichigo up with another heavy load. Ichigo’s load splattering between their hard bodies. Both of them were panting, trying to catch their breath. Kurosaki’s eyes flashed gold. “More!” 

“Ichigo!?” Grimmjow gasped, as Ichigo reached behind him and began playing with the man’s ass. 

“Hollows have special nerves right, I want more of your cum!” He licked his lips. Grimmjow’s eyes widened. He hugged Ichigo as his ass was played with while Ichigo’s tightened and relaxed, essentially milking his balls. 

Grimmjow came two more times before Ichigo pulled his finger out. “My bride!” He drooled. 

“My mate!” Ichigo thought they could bask in the after glow, but another hollow was approaching. 

To be continued 


End file.
